Reality Television
by Professor Raye Starlite
Summary: the gang meets on a trashy reality show. My FAGE entry. Written for Rae


Ficawesome Gift Exchange- TAKE 2

Title: A Trashy TV Show Turned Romance

Written for: Rae

Written By: Jessica Hale Whitlock

Rating: T

Summary/Prompt used: Meet on a trashy reality show

.net/community/FAGE_2/89748/

AN: THIS. IS. ALL. HUMAN. And I don't own a thing but my ideas. Thank you.

Jasper POV

I was trying out for some new T.V. show called Three Girls, Three Boys, and One House. It was going to be another one of those trashy reality shows but they were offering money that I needed at the moment.

"Jasper Whitlock?" The girl working at the front desk called me to go back to the room and do the interview.

"Hello, you are Jasper Whitlock, correct?" the man sitting behind the table asked me while he was looking at some of what I assumed was paperwork I had filled out earlier.

"Yes sir." I answered him, my southern accent showing.

"And you are in fact from Texas?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I answered the same as last time.

"And why do you want this job?" the fat balding man asked me finally.

"So I can get some money that I need to keep my Momma and Daddy's house from the bank."

"Good, good." He asked me some more pointless questions before he finally said "Ok, I think that's all we need. We'll call you if we need anything else or if you have the job. It was a pleasure, Mr. Whitlock.". He stood up and offered his hand for me to shake.

I stood, shook his hand and told him, "The pleasure was all mine Mr. Shawn. Thank you."

Alice POV

I had been accepted into a new T.V. show called Three Girls, Three Boys, and One House. I was supposed to meet the other participants today and I was literally bouncing in my seat on the way to the airport. I WAS EXCITED! Not to long after reaching the airport we, me and my dad (Carlisle), were running to catch the private plane for the TGTBOH.

"Have fun, be safe, don't get pregnant, and remember to brush your teeth!" my dad, Carlisle shouted last minute reminders to me.

"Love you, Daddy!" I shouted at him as loud as I could. His replying "Love you too, Sweet Pea!" was just as loud as mine.

I finally got nervous as I stepped on the plane. Everyone else was already here. I was late. Of course. I sighed, picked up my carry on and sat down in the only open seat left, which was right beside a honey blond guy.

Everyone was staring nervously at everyone else until the balding fat man from our auditions came in and handed everyone a card. "Everyone must ask the questions on the card in their hand. EVERYONE must answer that question, even the one asking it. The cards are numbered so just ask in order. Get to it!" He instructed us.

A copper-like haired boy went first. "What is your full name?" He read and then answered "Edward Anthony Masen"

"Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella, please" the girl sitting next to him answered. She had butt length mahogany hair and the prettiest brown eyes.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale." the supermodel looking girl in the next seat over answered.

"Emmett Dale McCarty." The very muscly guy next to her told us.

"Mary Alice Brandon. Call me Alice though. If you call me Mary I will unleash my fairy fury on you." I told them.

"Jasper Chase Whitlock." The honey-blond said kinda bored-like.

"Next Question. Who are your parents and what do they do?" Rosalie asked. "My mother, Marilyn, is a fashion designer and my father, Harold, is a C.E.O. for a bank in England that recently expanded to the U.S." She then answered.

"My father's name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and he's the best doctor in Forks, Washington. My mom is Esme Cullen and she does some interior design for some small new company" I told them wondering when or if they would notice the different last names.

"Did you say Dr. Cullen?" Rosalie asked me, suddenly looking shocked and kind of excited.

"Yep! That's my daddy!" I spoke with the daddy's girl pride in my voice.

"OMG! He did my dad's heart surgery a while back! He really is the best doctor in the United States at least. No other doctor would even attempt to do what he did for my family." Rosalie had started prattling on a bit but shook herself out of it.

"You did say your last name was Brandon, right?" The super hot honey-blond Jasper said from beside me.

"Yes." I squeaked a little. Could it be possible for me to be getting a school-girl crush on him already?

"But your father and mothers name is Cullen?" He continued. Yes, yes it was possible for me to already have a school-girl crush on him because I swear I just melted at his voice.

"Yes." I spoke without squeaking this time.

"Did they adopt you?" He finally asked me after having this thoughtful expression on his face for a bit.

"Of course. Carlisle found me when I was abandoned when I was three." I decided not to tell them about my special 'gift'. It would probably turn them all against me before we even got to where ever the hell we were going. They all just nodded and everyone continued.

"My parents are Paul and Mary McCarty. They own and run a little General store in the Tennessee mountains." Emmett, who was HUGE compared to me, told everyone.

"My pa is Leonard Whitlock and my ma is Jane Whitlock. They do what farming they can on their own, now that most of the help has gone running." Jasper explained in a non-chalante way while shrugging his shoulders.

"My dad's Charlie Swan Police chief of Forks, Washington. Mom is an eccentric person named Renee Dwyer. She doesn't even have a job." Bella was saying.

"Dad's Edward Masen Sr. Lawyer. Moms Elizabeth Masen stay at home mom." Eddie said in an 'I really don't give a shit' kind of way.

My question was next. Wonderful. "What is your favorite hobby? Mines Shopping."

"Reading." Bella answered in less than a millisecond.

"Playing piano." Eddie told us. "And just to let you know I don't like being called Eddie or Ed or any other version of Edward other than Edward." Oops. Oh well, too bad, Eddie.

"Okay then Miss Priss." Emmett teased him, "My hobby is hunting."

"Working on cars." Rosealie said.

"Sketching things." Jasper said. All the rest of us looked pretty surprised at that. My school girl crush just got bigger.

Then, suddenly, just as Jasper was about to read his card the captain spoke over the intercom. "Sorry contestants but we're about to land and you're about to get to know the REAL T.V. show you signed up for. Please buckle your seatbelts." The little 'Buckle Up' sign flickered on so we all ran back to our seats from where ever we managed to spread out to and we buckled up.

"Going down….." The Pilot said in a very creepy voice. It was starting to really creep me out. Why didn't we know about this?

Third Person POV.

The plane hit the sandy beach of an island and was knocked up pretty badly. Thankfully none of the contestants were hurt but the pilot and co-pilot were nowhere to be found. After managing to get away from the majority of the wreckage they started trying to figure out what was going on. Alice suggested that they had gotten on the wrong plane but that theory was shot down as soon as Edward reminded them about the fat guy from the auditions getting on the plane to hand them the questions cards. Then after a bit of thinking Jasper came up with the idea that this must be the reality show after all since that's what the pilot said when the plane started going down.

"But they wouldn't have been able to do that! They would have to have someone sign for us if we didn't sign up for this. They couldn't make us do this without telling us!" Rosealie started shouting when Jasper voiced his idea.

"But what if our parents signed for us," Jasper said trying to get his point across, "How many of us are actually eighteen?" at that no one raised their hands, "well then our parents could sign for us to be on this show and it be…. Not what we signed up for."

"He has a point. I don't know 'bout the rest of you but my parents had a mysterious meeting with the audition people I tried out for this show with a few days after mine."

"Mine did too." Edward told them.

"I think all of ours had one." at Rosealie's words everyone nodded.

"But you and Momma were alright, right Daddy?" A little honey blond haired girl said to her Daddy as he told her his story of how he and her mother met.

"Of course we were sweetheart. Would you be here right now if we weren't?" He told his daughter with a laugh. "Now go to sleep Jenny. Dream sweet dreams."

"Dream sweet dreams Daddy." and with that the little girl was tuck in to her bed and her daddy snuck out of her room and into his own where his wife was waiting for him.

"Night Jasper." She said, getting under the covers of their bed.

"Night Alice." He replied getting in bed right behind her.


End file.
